leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayn/Abilities
Kayn wields an ancient, sentient weapon, that battles with him for control. Scoring X takedowns against or champions allows Kayn to be overwhelm by or expel it to become the , respectively. |description2 = The transformation can only be performed by interacting with their portrait while on the summoning platform, permanently changing their abilities. |description3 = :}} Kayn's basic attacks deal bonus damage as magic damage for the first 4 seconds upon entering combat with an enemy champion. This cannot happen again for 8 seconds after leaving combat. |description4 = :}} Rhaast gains (1% level)}} spell vamp against enemy champions. |description5 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Kayn dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through before flourishing his scythe, dealing the same damage again to surrounding enemies. |description2 = Reaping Slash deals 70 bonus damage to monsters and enemies can be damaged twice. |description3 = :}} Reaping Slash's instances of damage change to of target's maximum health)}} physical damage. |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} After a short delay, Kayn performs a sweep with his scythe, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line and them by 60%, decaying over seconds. |description2 = :}} Blade's Reach's range is increased, and Kayn leaves a living shadow at the casting position to perform it for him. |description3 = :}} Blade's Reach enemies for 1 second. |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Kayn gains 40% bonus movement speed and can move through terrain for seconds. |description2 = Kayn restores health upon moving through terrain for the first time; and if he's not in combat with enemy champions, the duration increases to 5 seconds. |description3 = :}} Shadow Step's movement speed bonus increases to 70%, as well as removing and becoming inmune to them. |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Kayn basic attacks and abilities against champions apply Umbral Trespass for a few seconds. |description2 = Kayn infests a marked enemy champion for seconds, becoming untargetable for the duration. Reactivating Umbral Trespass ends it earlier. |description3 = Upon reactivation or at the end of the duration, Kayn wrenches himself free from their body in the cursor's direction, and dealing physical damage to the target. |description4 = :}} Umbral Trespass gains bonus range and emerging from the target resets The Darkin Scythe's cooldown. |description5 = :}} Umbral Trespass deals of maximum health}} bonus damage, and heals for of target's maximum health}}. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }}